odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Nora
Nora (のら) is an odorite with a wide variety of dance styles, from powerful dance covers to happy, cheerful covers. Collaboration Units # Member of Kousokunekokamen # Member of Ushi Dorobou # Member of Love Rise! # Member of Casppper List of Dances (2010.04.01) # "Bad Apple!" feat. Nora and Yukito (2010.04.20) # "Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder" feat. Nora, Hotarubi and Ribesu (2010.05.02) (Original choreography) # "Nostalogic" (2010.05.07) # "LOVE&JOY" feat. Nora, Pattsun Girl, Megumu and U-JIN (2010.05.08) # "Nostalogic" (2010.05.27) # "Lie" (2010.06.14) # "Soar" feat. Nora and Tadanon (2010.08.20) # "Luka Luka☆Night Fever" (2010.08.25) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Nora and Taaan (2010.08.27) # "First Kiss!" feat. Nora, Taaan and Fugapii (2010.08.30) # "Invisible Tears" feat. Nora and MiLLeY (Original choreography) (2010.09.03) # "BREEZE" feat. Nora, Yakkun and Buru (2010.09.07) # "First Kiss!" feat. Nora and Pero (2010.10.02) # "Ren'ai Circulation" feat. Nora,aira* and Taaan (2010.10.11) # "White Snow Princess" feat. Nora, VAN, Hirara, Fugapii and Niini (2010.10.19) # "BREEZE" feat. Nora, aira* and Taaan (2010.10.26) # "Beginner (AKB48 song)" (2010.10.30) # "NO, Thank You! (K-ON ending)" feat. Nora, Yakkun, Serika, I C and O.D. (2010.11.30) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Nora, Fugapii and Hinata (2011.01.06) # "First Kiss!" feat. Nora and Tsubakinmo☆ (2011.02.24) # "BREEZE" feat. Nora, Forgeru and Okkun (2011.02.28) # "Kippuru Industry" (2011.04.01) # "Beautiful Mom Friends Who Work At The Same Hourly Rate" feat. Nora, Aikawa Kozue, Hirara and Shion (2011.04.07) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. Nora, Nekojita, Ieneko and Iroha (2011.05.13) # "Cinderella (PV ver.)" feat. Nora, Melochin, Keitan and Yui Sakane (2011.06.13) # "Cinderella (Full dance ver.)" feat. Nora, Melochin, Keitan and Yui Sakane (2011.06.13) # "Kippuu Industry" feat. Nora and Shion Ria (2011.09.02) # "magnet" feat. Nora and Shion Ria (2011.09.09) # "Mikan" feat. Nora, Miume and Aikawa Kozue (2011.10.06) # "BLACK MARIA" feat. Nora, Miume, Kamen Liar 217 and Reichel (2011.11.09) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Nora, Reichel, Aikawa Kozue and Hinata (2011.12.03) # "Es〜dirty aspiration〜" feat. Nora and Okame (2011.12.04) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Nora and orion (2012.01.03) # "Heart Beats" (2012.04.01) # "Girl Attempt At Crime" feat. Nora and @Chi-chan (2012.05.02) # "China Cyber @ Wo Ai Ni" feat. Nora, Apricot*, Shion Ria and Mikumaro (2012.08.14) # "Pushing Team B" feat. Nora and Chika (2012.09.03) # "Isshinfuran" feat. Nora, Kamen Liar 217, Sacchaso, Katou and Azuma (2012.09.11) # "Gravity Sympathy" (2012.10.07) # "Dogwood" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2012.12.03) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Nora, Aoi, Malon, 13 and Pan2 # "Ifuudoudou" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.02.18) (Original Choreography) # "Final Judgment" feat. ODOROOM (2013.04.11) # "Platinum -shin'in future mix-" (2013.04.23) # "Reincarnation" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2013.06.01) (Original choreography) # "WINE BERRY" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.06.09) (Original choreography) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2013.07.29) (Original choreography) # "Invisible" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2013.09.28) (Original choreography) # "Viva Happy" feat. Nora and Nami (2013.12.30) # "Koshitantan" feat. Casppper (2014.03.16) (Original choreography) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2014.04.03) (Original Choreography) # "SPiCa (2014.04.08) # "Are You Accustomed To Her" (2014.04.23) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Kousokunekokamen and 4U (2014.05.04) (Original Choreography) # "Moonlight Night" feat. Nora, Miume and Aikawa Kozue (2014.06.11) # "It's Our Miracle (TV size ver.)" feat. Love Rise! (2014.07.08) # "It's Our Miracle (Band Edition)" feat. Love Rise (2014.07.13) # "Happy Maker!" feat. Love Rise! (2014.07.13) # "Brain Revolution Girl" feat. Kousokunekokamen (2014.09.13) (Original choreography) # "FREELY TOMORROW" feat. Nora and Kirinji (2014.12.18) # "Dreamin' Chuchu" (2015.02.13) # "Pretty Prism Paradise!!!" feat. Nora, Kamen Liar 217 and Yuki (2015.04.10) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Nora, Shiita, Miume, Hona and Lilia Aya (2015.05.12) # "Shangri-la Shower" feat. Love Rise! (2015.05.17) # "BURNING" feat. Ushi Dorobou (2015.08.16) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery File: B7etWISCAAE2XgC.jpg|Nora and Kamen Liar 217 in their Love Live! cosplay File: B7ENt-TCUAACEfl.jpg Ushi dorobou.jpg|Ushi Dorobou Ushi dorobou cellphone.jpg|Ushi Dorobou 9 women pomp and circumstance end photo with names.JPEG|Ushi Dorobou Casppper.jpg|Casppper Ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|Full Cho Party 3 Cast Trivia # She is Blood type A Nora's Blog Profile " # She was born in Hokkaido and currently lives in Tokyo Nora's Blog Profile " External links * Twitter * Blog Category:NND Female Odorite Category:NND Odorite Category:Ushi Dorobou